<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】It's all over by Silicawase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885411">【翻译】It's all over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silicawase/pseuds/Silicawase'>Silicawase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silicawase/pseuds/Silicawase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris">RedEris</a> 's work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658336">here</a></p><p>Geralt弥补了他二十年前在Rinde犯下的错误</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】It's all over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当刺骨的寒风吹走迪精留下的最后一丝冰雾时，Geralt重重地靠在了扶手上。</p><p>“风暴结束了”，他说。</p><p>“是的，都结束了，” 叶回复道，而他屏住了呼吸。</p><p>“你看起来有点晕。也许我们该坐下。”</p><p>“我没有，“ 她反击道，”但是……我们可以坐下。“</p><p>他们坐下，Geralt的血液在他的血管中燃烧，不仅仅是因为药剂。都结束了，他的脑中回响着。</p><p>“感觉好点了吗？“他问道。</p><p>“我说过了，我很好。“</p><p>Geralt在内心叹了口气，靠上了船舷。</p><p>“所以，“他开口道，”你得到你所追求的了吗？“这句话在风中几乎微不可闻。</p><p>“Hmm。我所期望的—我不知道我在期待什么，老实说。现在还有点晕。“叶皱起了眉头，”我以为……你会变成我眼中的一个陌生人，在我看向你的时候我将不会有任何感受。“</p><p>Geralt僵住了。</p><p>叶深深地吸了口气。“但事情完全不是那样的。“她继续说道，”什么都没变。“</p><p>Geralt安静地坐着，一动不动，直到叶奈法失去了耐心，“Well？“</p><p>“但你想要它改变。“他粗声说。</p><p>“什么？直白点，敞开天窗说亮话。“</p><p>“你以为一切都会结束，而你的一部分想——不，只有这一次你得听我把话说完——你的一部分想要这样。因为是我开始了这一切，那从来都不是你的选择。而我知道，我知道那时我并不是这个意思。但你那时对我没有哪怕一丝兴趣，而你的一部分从那时起就一直憎恨着我。“</p><p>“所以如果你问我我是否还爱着你，那么是的，我爱你，而我一直爱着你，也许迪精的事之前就爱上你了。但是我累了。我受够了因为这件事而一直被惩罚。我爱你，而我认为我们该结束了。“</p><p>叶盯着他，直到他转过头，叹了口气。</p><p>“Damn it，叶，这和Triss无关，从来都不是。你从未相信过我说的话，但我当时有失忆症。我的记忆恢复后马上就和她分手了，不是—“她张开了嘴，而他举起一只手让她噤声，”这甚至都不是因为我们的关系。是因为我不需要因为她知道什么是对我最好的而对我隐瞒事实。就像我从来都不需要你来关心什么是对我最好的一样。我和Triss已经结束了。“</p><p>叶的紫色双瞳死死地盯着他，仿佛想要把他烧成灰。</p><p>“我想让你走。你值得更好的。“</p><p>她站了起来，向下瞥着他。</p><p>“你是个白痴，Geralt。“</p><p>他还有很多话想说。比如她值得一个她真正可以投以尊重的人。比如他在这二十年里的互相伤害中已经精疲力竭。比如他每次辜负她的时候，他都知道她最终会来营救他，而这一行为则因为他本身的失败而使他更加痛苦。比如他每天晚上都感觉手边很空。</p><p>但他能说的一切就只有，“我知道。“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>